A Christmas to remember
by AshAndMay4ever
Summary: While May Maple travels through Johto, she recieves a message for an interesting Christmas night with the boy she loves: Ash Ketchum.


A Christmas

To Remember

I just want to say I try to publish just one chapter per story.

Narrator: While May is on her journey through the Johto region, a snowy night makes her think of her best friend Ash.

May: Ah Eevee, it's almost Christmas and I can't stop thinking of Ash.

Eevee: Vee Eevee (I know what you mean, I miss Pikachu.)

May: Yeah, I know you miss Pikachu. But it's Christmas and I was really hoping of getting Ash under the mistletoe.

Eevee: Veee (oh, I get it. You like him.)

May: Don't talk like that! She said getting flustered.

Eevee: Ve. Eevee v eve. (Hey, what's that?)

May: what are you saying?

Noctowl: Noctowwww. (May!)

May: Huh?

Narrator: May recognized the shiny Noctowl as Ash's, and was happy when she saw it.

May: Noctowl!

Noctowl: Noctowww! (I have a message for you)

Narrator: Noctowl gestured to its leg. When May gave it a closer inspection, she found a note wrapped around its leg. She unfolded it and it read:

_Dear May,_

_ Christmas is coming up and I wanted to invite you to a Christmas party my mom is throwing. I also invited Misty, Dawn, and Brock. We're going to have a nice Christmas dinner, exchange gifts, and dancing. I hope you can make it._

_ Love,_

_ Ash_

Narrator: May was just ecstatic about the last two lines.

May: Love, Ash… she said with an excited grin. Ooh! I have to get a gift for Ash and find something to wear.

Eevee: Vee. (Slow down! You forgot me!)

Narrator: So May rushed to the Goldenrod department store to find gifts and a cute outfit for ash.

May: Hmm, (what to get Ash? I can't just get him any old thing.)

Narrator: May looked through the jewelry and got an idea.

May: Ooh! I got it. She said. I just need some supplies. She said as she rushed out. She ran back in and quickly picked out a cute dress.

Narrator: May rushed to the port and got on a speedboat to Pallet Town. As she heads to Ash's house, it begins to snow.

May: Look, It's beginning to snow. Oh, I'm here. She said as she arrived. She rang the doorbell and waited.

Ash: I got it!

Narrator: Ash opened the door and was gasping for words. To Ash, he saw a beautiful young girl who was, well…developed. She had kind, soft eyes and was wearing a light blue dress that matched them and a white long sleeved wool sweater. She had her hair in pigtails and tied her bandanna into a bow. In her hands was a small blue box with white snowflakes.

May: Umm, hi Ash.

Ash: Umm uh h-h-hi May. He said obviously stunned at her dress. I see you got Noctowl's note.

May: Umm, can I come in?

Ash: Oh yeah, sure.

Narrator: As May walked in, she noticed the beautiful Christmas dinner on the table. She saw her friends. Misty, Brock, Dawn, Delila, and Professor Oak. There was an elegant green Christmas tree covered in beautiful Bronzong bells and Voltorb ornaments. It was topped with a Staryu.

May: Hello everyone!

Narrator: As May greeted everyone, they sat down enjoyed a wonderful dinner. May tried to eat with the best manners to try and catch Ash's eye. And so far it was working. Ash couldn't stop looking at her.

Ash: So May, how's your journey through Johto going?

May: It's been doing fine. Although, I missed having you guys around.

Ash: I've missed you too May.

Narrator: That meant everything to May. After dinner, they began exchanging gifts.

Ash: Here you go Brock.

Brock: Wow! A brand new brass cooking pan.

Ash: I know you like to cook, so I got you this.

May: Umm Ash?

Ash: Yes May?

May: I got you something.

Ash: Oh, I have your gift here.

Narrator: They swapped gifts. Each of them unwrapped their gift and was shocked at what they found.

May: Ash…

Ash: May…

Narrator: Inside each other's box was their half of the terracotta town contest ribbon. For Ash May turned her half into a badge. For May Ash turned his half into a necklace.

May: It's my own special Terracotta Badge.

Ash: Thanks May, it's great. Do you like the necklace?

May: I love it.

Ash: Umm, may I?

May: Sure.

Narrator: Ash took the necklace and tied it around her neck. May was so nervous that she her face was bright red. Thank goodness he was behind her. Delila decided to put on the music for dancing. "All I want for Christmas is you" was the first one.

May: Oh, I love this song.

Ash: Umm, would you like to dance?

Narrator: May was extremely nervous and she was barely able to say yes. They slowly danced to the lyrics. May's head was resting on Ash's chest, her arms on his shoulders. His arms on her waist. As they danced to the music.

May: This is nice.

Ash: It certainly is.

Narrator: May tried as hard as she could to steer them towards the mistletoe, but Ash didn't notice. The music ended so they sat down.

Dawn: Well, I think that I should probably go soon.

Brock: Me too.

May. I unfortunately should go too. In a depressed tone.

Delila: No one's leaving. There's a blizzard outside and the door is blocked.

May: Oh. She said as she perked up.

Delila: You'll have to stay here for the night.

Narrator: Suddenly, May had an idea. She began step one by swiping some mistletoe left on the table.

May: Luckily I was going to stay for a few days so I have some extra clothes.

Delila: Unfortunately, we don't have enough rooms.

Professor Oak: I'll be able to make it back to my lab.

Brock: Can I stay with you? I'll make up for it by making some Pokémon food for Ash's Pokémon.

Professor Oak: This calls for a poem: Christmas night icy cold, Brocks cooking is wonderfully bold!

Dawn: Ooh! One of Professor Oak's poems in person, and it's a Christmas one!

Delila: We only have one spare room.

Dawn: I'll take that.

Ash: I'll sleep on the couch. May, you can take my room.

May: I can't take your room, it's your room.

Ash: I insist.

Narrator: May had entered Ash's room, it was bright blue and medium sized, a twin bed with posters of Pokémon on the wall. May smiled, he really loves Pokémon. She only wished he felt that way about her. Ash was coming out of the bathroom wearing navy blue pajamas and his signature hat.

Ash: Just needed to brush my teeth.

May: Ok then.

Narrator: As Ash left, May quickly took his hat off without him noticing. Then May closed the door and put the mistletoe she took from the living room on the top of the door frame.

Ash then came knocking and May answered the door after she changed her pajamas. She was wearing red silky pajamas with white fluffy lining and her signature bandanna.

Ash: Umm, I left my hat.

Narrator: May handed Ash his hat and looked upwards.

May: Look up

Narrator: Ash looked up and saw…

May: Mistletoe…

Narrator: Ash realizing what all this meant made him turn the brightest shade of red in existence.

Ash: Umh, uhh…

May: Well…. I'm waiting.

Ash: So we?

May: Yeah.

Narrator: Ash looked upwards at the mistletoe that made him so nervous. He looked back and forth and took a deep, nervous breath. He closed his eyes and leaned in. May was simply astonished, she couldn't wait. She closed her eyes and took a step forward, she was about to kiss him when…

Pikachu: Pika?! (What are you guys doing?)

Narrator: Eevee jumped out of her Poke' ball to greet Pikachu.

Eevee: Vee! (Pikachu!)

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu? (What are they doing?)

Eevee: Eevee vee Eevee (May likes Ash and is trying to kiss him.)

Pikachu: Piika. (Oh.)

May: Sorry Ash, here's your hat.

Narrator: May returned his hat and slammed the door in embarrassment.

Ash: What was that about?

May: WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!

Narrator: She screamed. Then she spoke in a small whisper.

May: I was about to kiss Ash.

Eevee: Veee eevee e vee. (Well, you already got to see Ash. I haven't seen Pikachu since we got here)

May: But it was my only chance with Ash.

Eevee: Vee eevee ve eevee (That's not true, you still have a chance to kiss him.)

May: You're right. I can do this.

Narrator: She took a deep breath and opened the door.

May: Ash I-

Narrator: When she opened the door Ash was gone. She looked down the hall and saw him tossing and turning in his sleep, blanket kicked off of him, trying to find a comfortable position. She took a step forwards to see if anyone else was there. When no one was there, she walked over to Ash and pulled the blanket back over him. She checked for people one more time and then gave Ash a kiss on the cheek.

Ash: M…

Narrator: As May heard him sleep talk. She strained to hear what he said.

Ash: M… Ma… May…

Narrator: She was simply awestruck at what she heard him say. She then whispered.

May: Oh Ash…

Narrator: Totally astonished at what he said, she went back into his room to think. Unable to comprehend what happened, she jumped on the bed and plunged her head into the pillow. While her head was in the pillow, she felt something in there, she dug it out and found a small book. She opened it and found pictures of her and Ash. There was the time they first met, the time she caught her Beautifly when it was a Wurmple, Her cheering Ash on during his first gym battle with Roxanne, and her battling in the Grand festival. Finally it was simply a picture of her. Smiling and winking at the camera. She put the book back in the pillowcase and went to sleep, only able to think about Ash…

Ash: May. May.

Narrator: May woke up to the sound of Ash's knocking.

Ash: May, my Mom's made breakfast if you want some.

Narrator: Remembering what she saw last night, she ran to the door, opened it, and gave Ash the greatest kiss he ever had. It lasted for several seconds before Ash pulled back. He then spoke with in an absolute state of shock on his face.

Ash: May?!

May: Well, you said breakfast.

Narrator: She walked out to breakfast with a smirk on her face while Ash followed flabbergasted.

Ash: **May?!**

May: Don't you want breakfast?

Ash: **MAY?!**

**The End**

**Fin **

**Whatever**


End file.
